Jak wygrać z gniewem
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Harry Potter zostaje wysłany przez swojego szefa na kurs radzenia sobie z gniewem. Spotyka tam dawnego arcywroga, Severusa Snape'a. Prowadząca kurs będzie mieć... problem. Ostrzeżenia: pre-slash, poważne wulgaryzmy.


_**oryginał:** Anger Menagement (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Emily Waters__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Jak wygrać z gniewem<p>

* * *

><p>Hańba, jaką niosło ze sobą kłopotliwe położenie, w którym się znalazł, ciążyła mu, gdy Harry James Potter, auror do specjalnych poruczeń, miał wejść na zajęcia, na które wysłał go Kingsley.<p>

Jak poradzić sobie z gniewem, myślał Harry drwiąco. Pierdolić radzenie sobie z gniewem. Pierdolić też Kingsleya. I pierdolić Rona, za to, że myślał ostatnio tak trzeźwo i rozsądnie. Pierdolić wszystkich. Wcale nie miał problemów z gniewem. To była najgłupsza rzecz we wszechświecie, zamierzał jednak w pełni zadowolić Kingsleya i przejść przez to, aby mógł wrócić do pracy...

Od drzwi zlustrował klasę wzrokiem. Parę osób, więcej mężczyzn niż kobiet. Wielkie zaskoczenie, pomyślał. I wtedy jego spojrzenie padło na jedyną znajomą twarz w tłumie obcych.

"No, no, niech mnie, kurwa, diabli" - przeszło mu przez głowę. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Severus Snape też tu był. Przynajmniej jakaś sprawiedliwość istniała na tym świecie. Harry wykrzywił wargi w krzywym uśmieszku i przeszedł przez salę, aby usiąść na pustym krześle obok byłego profesora.

- Proszę, proszę, proszę, jak nisko upadają wielcy - powiedział Harry tonem pełnym sarkazmu.

Wargi Snape'a wygięły się w bardzo nieprzyjemnym wyrazie szyderstwa.

- O ile nie zjawiłeś się tutaj, żeby **uczyć**, Potter, najwyraźniej ty również się potknąłeś. Czy może nawet więcej niż tylko potknąłeś. - W głosie Snape'a definitywnie pobrzmiewała złośliwość.

- A jeśli jestem tu, żeby uczyć? - rzucił Harry prowokująco.

- W takim przypadku natychmiast rzucę na siebie klątwę zabijającą.

- Jakkolwiek kusząca mogłaby być możliwość obserwowania czegoś takiego, przyznaję z żalem, że jestem tu, aby się uczyć - mruknął Harry.

- Och. Żal mi więc instruktora.

- Co to miało znaczyć? - Harry od razu się zjeżył.

Severus prychnął półgłosem.

- Czemu tu właściwie jesteś? - spytał Harry.

W oczach Snape'a rozbłysł pierwszy płomień szczerej wściekłości.

- Rada nadzorcza - zaczął jadowicie - powiedziała, że rozwiąże ze mną kontrakt nauczycielski w Hogwarcie, o ile nie nauczę się, jak uczyć bez znęcania się nad uczniami i zastraszania ich.

- Och. Wyobraźcie sobie. - Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Nie mam pojęcia, skąd im się to wzięło.

- Ja też nie - stwierdził Severus ze zmęczeniem. - Niech mnie, spodziewają się, że będę się trząsł nad tymi cymbałami i hołubił je, jakby...

- Jakby byli istotami ludzkimi? - podpowiedział Harry gorzko.

- Dokładnie.

- Dzieci **są** istotami ludzkimi! - warknął Harry.

- Dzieci, tak. Nastolatki, z drugiej strony...

Harry odchylił się na krześle i wbrew sobie wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, kiedy wspomniał własną wojnę ze Snape'em.

- No to co zrobiłeś tym razem?

- M'żliw, że groziłem otruciem szcz'ra ucznia - wymamrotał Severus.

- Hę?

- Możliwe, że groziłem otruciem szczura ucznia - powtórzył Snape ponuro.

- Ach, to. Tak, oni naprawdę nie lubią, kiedy to robisz.

- Pierdol się, Potter.

- Co jeszcze?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Cóż, grożenie otruciem szczura ucznia nie posłałoby cię tutaj - stwierdził Harry rozsądnie. - Musi być w tym coś więcej. Co jeszcze zrobiłeś?

- Między innymi nazwałem ojca ucznia świnią - odparł Severus z nutą rezygnacji w głosie. - Sądzę, że to była kropla przepełniająca czarę.

- Och. Kto był szczęśliwym zwycięzcą?

- Nott junior.

- Przecież Nott senior był świnią - powiedział Harry z namysłem.

- Mimo wszystko, najwyraźniej usłyszenie tego było dla bachora traumatycznym przeżyciem.

- Poradzi sobie z tym.

- Powiedz to radzie nadzorczej - syknął Severus.

- Chciałbyś tego? - Harry sam był zaskoczony swoją propozycją. - Tylko miej na względzie, że moje słowa niewiele ostatnio znaczą.

- Wyobrażam sobie, że nie - przyznał Severus niemal z sympatią. - W przeciwnym przypadku nie byłoby cię tutaj. Co zrobiłeś?

- Straciłem zimną krew - odparł Harry bez cienia skruchy.

- Hmmm. Szokujące.

- Tak, sądzę, że zaskoczyłem parę osób - zgodził się Harry i ziewnął. - Nie żebym nie mógł przez to spać.

- Co zrobiłeś?

- Spuściłem łomot więźniowi podczas przesłuchania - wyjawił Harry rzeczowo. Jak bardzo nie starałby się czuć winy z tego powodu, nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby nie mieć tego w dupie. Ten więzień przechwalał się zamordowaniem nieprzeliczonej rzeszy centaurów i skrzatów domowych podczas ostatniej bitwy i Harry zwyczajnie stracił rozum, i...

- Ciężki? - spytał Severus. W jego głosie nie było oskarżycielskiej nuty, stwierdził zaskoczony Harry.

- Przeżyje.

- Hmmm. Panowanie nad sobą jest umiejętnością, którą warto posiadać - powiedział Severus niemal miłym tonem. - Drwina i czcze groźby to jedno, przemoc fizyczna, z drugiej strony...

- Och, odpierdol się - mruknął Harry. - Prawie mnie uderzyłeś, po tym, jak myszkowałem w twojej ulubionej myślodsiewni...

- Należało ci się!

- Byłeś, kurwa, tak cholernie **paskudny**! Myślałem, że pracujesz dla Voldemorta!

W tej właśnie chwili ich rozmowa została przerwana przez radosny okrzyk:

- Dzień dobry, klaso!

Harry uniósł wzrok, aby spojrzeć na instruktorkę. Była niebieskooką blondynką, pełną szczęścia, pogodną. Była młoda, pomyślał Harry drwiąco, ani o dzień nie przekraczała dwudziestki. On sam miał dwadzieścia sześć lat, ostatnio czuł się jednak znacznie, znacznie starzej. To wojna sprawiła, że tak się czuł. Czego mógł się nauczyć od kogoś takiego, jak ona, kogoś, kto nigdy nie uczestniczył w bitwie, nigdy nie widział, jak umierają jego przyjaciele, nigdy prawie nie stracił, kurwa, praktycznie wszystkiego?

- Nazywam się Serenity McRae. Będę waszą instruktorką przez kilka następnych tygodni. Dzisiaj zaczniemy nasze pierwsze ćwiczenie. Przedstawię wam technikę relaksacyjną. Kierowane wyobrażenia będę integralną częścią tych zajęć...

Harry powstrzymał ziewnięcie i zmusił się do skupienia uwagi. Skup się, pomyślał. Skup się, skończ zajęcia, wyjdź stąd, powiedz Kingsleyowi, że pomogło. To była jego przepustka.

**xXxXx**

Melodyjny głos Serenity rozbrzmiewał w sali lekcyjnej:

- Wyobraźcie sobie jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, spokojne miejsce. Jesteście beztroscy, wolni od zmartwień. Jest wam ciepło. Jesteście bezpieczni. Jesteście pod opieką. Co widzisz?

Harry zamknął oczy, desperacko próbując pomyśleć o czymś, czymkolwiek.

- Co widzisz? - powtórzyła Serenity.

Zaskoczony Harry zorientował się, że instruktorka mówi do niego.

- Em... Chyba siebie w ramionach mojej matki - odparł uprzejmie. - Jest mi... em... ciepło i bezpiecznie.

- Cudownie - pochwaliła go Serenity. - Zatrzymaj ten obraz. Powiedz mi więcej. Co się dzieje następnie?

- Następnie trafiła ją klątwa zabijająca - wyjaśnił Harry. - Od tego momentu wszystko zaczęło się walić.

- Och. Cóż, to nie zadziała. Musisz znaleźć inny obraz.

Harry zaklął w duchu. Najwyraźniej to miało być trudniejsze niż sądził. Zamknął oczy i z desperacją starał się przywołać kolejne wyobrażenie ciepła i bezpieczeństwa.

- Em... Dobra. Mam coś innego. Jestem w gabinecie dyrektora. Jest tak jakby spokojnie i cicho. Jest miło.

- To wspaniale - Serenity znowu go pochwaliła. - Powiedz mi więcej.

- Wtedy wchodzi Lucjusz Malfoy... och, jasna cholera.

- Pozwolę ci się zastanowić nad tym przez kilka minut, aż znajdziesz spokojne, ciepłe, beztroskie wspomnienie - stwierdziła łagodnie. Potem jej niebieskie oczy skupiły się na Severusie Snapie. - Co u ciebie?

- Co u mnie? - spytał Severus.

- Czy masz spokojne, pogodne wspomnienie, którego możesz się trzymać?

- Tak - odparł Severus z całkowitą pewnością. - Mam.

- Opowiedz mi o nim.

- Jest ciemno. Jest trochę zimno, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Mam w gardle ranę. To też mi nie przeszkadza. Już mnie nie boli. Umieram. Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem. To dobra chwila.

- To twoje najlepsze, najspokojniejsze wspomnienie? - Serenity zdawała się szczerze zakłopotana.

- Obawiam się, że tak. Nie zrozum mnie źle, było cudownie. Cóż, przynajmniej dopóki ponownie nie zjawiła się panna Granger z eliksirami przeciw jadowymi i leczącymi, i... cóż, potem wszystko znowu bolało jak jasna kurwa, przez jakiś tydzień.

- Och. Cóż, wiesz, to nie podziała, jeśli nie będziesz współpracował - rzuciła Serenity oskarżycielsko.

- Współpracuję! - warknął Severus. - To moje najlepsze wspomnienie!

- Świetnie - powiedziała Serenity. - Teraz przejdziemy do reszty lekcji.

**xXxXx**

Dwa dni później robili postępy. Hipnotyczny głos Serenity dźwięczał dalej:

- Dotarliście do końca waszego zadania polegającego na przywoływaniu obrazów. Stoicie przy ogniu. Widzicie postać mężczyzny, starego mędrca, archetypiczne wyobrażenie ze świadomości zbiorowej. Czasami przybiera on postać kogoś, kogo znacie, a czasami jego twarz może się zdawać nieznajoma. To kwestia bardzo osobista. Wyobrażenie to powie mądre słowa o waszym życiu. Doznacie objawienia. Co widzisz, Harry?

- Em. - Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Harry? - powtórzyła Serenity.

- Er... mój mądry stary mężczyzna chyba nie żyje. - Zacisnął powieki, pogrążony w wyobrażeniu przywołanego obrazu. Stał przy ogniu i szturchał ciało starego mędrca patykiem. - No. Nie żyje.

- Mój też - stwierdził naraz Severus.

- Niemożliwe, kurwa! - mruknął Harry. - Spróbuj go szturchnąć patykiem!

- Dobry pomysł. - Cisza. - Nadal nie żyje. Wygląda jak Dumbledore.

- Zupełnie jak on, co nie? Niech to wszystko jasna cholera. Chyba jednak nie doznamy dzisiaj objawienia.

**xXxXx**

Półtora tygodnia później Harry już prawie stracił cierpliwość. Zajęcia radzenia sobie z gniewem działały mu na nerwy. Zaczął wydzierać się na Ginny. Wreszcie wrzasnął na nią i w napadzie szału potłukł jakieś kubki do kawy, kiedy wrzasnęła w odpowiedzi. Spakowała się i odeszła, zostawiając mu całą trójkę dzieci. Harry z żalem pokręcił głową. Powinien był się tego spodziewać, Ginny nigdy nie była matczynym typem. Na szczęście dzieci podeszły do tego spokojnie.

To wszystko wina Kingsleya. Te zajęcia doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Do kompletnego szaleństwa. Mógł stwierdzić, że siedzący obok niego Severus wcale nie radzi sobie dużo lepiej. I stare powiedzenie musiało być prawdą, że nieszczęście lubi towarzystwo, bo Harry stwierdził, że z niecierpliwością oczekuje spotkania z Severusem każdego dnia, gdy mieli lekcje. Lecz była to jedyna rzecz, która cieszyła go w tych zajęciach. Wszystko inne było kompletnie do dupy.

**xXxXx**

Po dwóch tygodniach zajęć zaczęło się robić nieco śmiesznie.

- Jesteście głęboko zrelaksowani - recytowała Serenity. - Jesteście świadomi, z całkowitą jasnością, każdej części swojego ciała, każda część was ożywa...

- Au.

- Co tym razem, Potter?

- Blizna mnie boli.

- Cholera. Czarny Pan coś kombinuje?

- Nie, sądzę, że to psychosomatyczne. Cała ta rzecz o ożywaniu każdej części nas...

- Arrr!

- Co jest?

- Boli, kurwa, to jest! Kto do kurwy nędzy wymyśla te ćwiczenia? Za cholerę nie chciałem, żeby te rzeczy się ożywiły, pomyślał ktoś o tym? Hę? Dlaczego do kurwy nędzy miałbym chcieć, żeby mój Mroczny Znak plus blizny po Nagini, Puszku i Hardodziobie wszystkie naraz miały ożyć? Co dobrego ma to niby sprawić?

- Chyba miała na myśli coś jakby nasze palce u stóp albo rzęsy, albo takie inne - uznał Harry.

- No to powinna była tak powiedzieć!

- Nienawidzę jej.

- Ja też jej nienawidzę.

**xXxXx**

- Chodź - rzucił Severus pewnego dnia po zajęciach. - Pozwól, że postawię ci drinka.

- To ty pijesz? - Harry zapewne nie powinien brzmieć na tak wstrząśniętego, za każdym razem jednak, gdy odkrywał coś ludzkiego w Severusie, czuł się zaskoczony.

- Jak najbardziej.

- Kiedy to się zaczęło?

- Podczas twojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, prawdę mówiąc.

- Och. To teraz winisz mnie za swoje problemy z piciem? - Harry natychmiast poczuł się urażony.

- Ani trochę - odparł Severus spokojnie. - Jestem pewny, że to zwykły zbieg okoliczności, że gdy tylko zjawiłeś się w Hogwarcie, Czarny Pan następował ci na pięty.

- Piłeś z powodu Voldemorta - zrozumiał Harry ze współczuciem.

- Hmm.

Pięć szklaneczek ognistej whisky później nareszcie poczuli się zrelaksowani.

- To znacznie lepsze od tych pierdół o kierowanych wyobrażeniach - stwierdził Harry tęsknie. - Powiem ci prawdę, to gówno jest paskudne.

- Dosyć.

- To... tak jakby... dużo piłeś? Podczas wojny, znaczy się.

Severus prychnął.

- Voldemort bardzo cię torturował? - ciągnął Harry, porzuciwszy wszelki zdrowy rozsądek.

Wargi Severusa wykrzywił zjadliwy uśmieszek.

- Odpłaciłem mu - uznał z satysfakcją.

- _My_ mu odpłaciliśmy - wytknął Harry.

- Przypuszczam, że zrobiłeś swoje - przyznał Severus niechętnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Te słowa, wymówione z ociąganiem, były muzyką dla jego uszu.

- Więc tak było? Bardzo cię torturował podczas waszych spotkań? To było jak w mugolskich filmach, bicze i łańcuchy, czy tylko sam _Cruciatus_?

- Trochę tego, trochę tamtego - odparł Severus wymijająco.

- Rany. Nic dziwnego, że piłeś. Znaczy, ja też bym pił...

- Hmm.

- Poważnie. Tortury były moją najmniej ulubioną częścią wojny. Gdybym miał je znosić regularnie, czułbym pokusę, żeby upijać się w trupa po każdym, ehm, takim spotkaniu.

- Tak - odezwał się Severus głosem ciężkim od sarkazmu. - **Po**.

- Hę?

- Z pewnością nie sądzisz, że odpowiadałem na wezwania Czarnego Pana **trzeźwy**?

**xXxXx**

Trzeci tydzień zajęć wygrywania z gniewem był nawet gorszy od pierwszych dwóch.

- Ważne jest branie odpowiedzialności za własne emocje - powiedziała Serenity. - Radzenie sobie z nimi bez zrzucania winy na innych. Przez następną godzinę będziemy ćwiczyć wygłaszanie zdań _ja_ zamiast zdań _ty_.

- Hę? - mruknął Harry. Czuł się, jakby się chwiał na skraju szaleństwa.

- Język _ty_ jest językiem obwiniania - wyjaśniła Serenity. - Język _ja_ jest językiem osobistej odpowiedzialności. Zamiast mówić "przez ciebie jestem zły" nauczymy się mówić "czuję się zdenerwowany, gdy...".

- Ona mnie wkurza - szepnął Harry do Severusa.

- Słyszałam to - wtrąciła Serenity chłodno. - To był język obwiniania. Czuję się rozczarowana, kiedy używasz języka obwiniania, ponieważ według mnie wskazuje to na fakt, że nie bierzesz tych zajęć poważnie. Widzisz? - dodała radośnie, gdy Harry posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie. - To nic trudnego. Teraz sam spróbuj. Poczujesz się dużo lepiej.

- Naprawdę? - spytał Harry, jednak bez większej nadziei w głosie.

- Och, jak najbardziej.

- W porządku. Co muszę zrobić?

- Pomyśl o kimś, na kogo byłeś zły i postaraj się wyrazić swoją frustrację, używając języka _ja_ zamiast języka _ty_. Pamiętaj o formule, Harry.

- O formule - mruknął Harry. Wciąż nie mógł sobie z tym poradzić.

- Pozwól, że zapiszę ją dla ciebie.

Serenity podeszła do tablicy i wzięła kredę. Potem napisała wyraźnie: "Język ja / język osobistej odpowiedzialności: _Ja czuję [ EMOCJA ], kiedy ty [ AKCJA ], ponieważ [ WYJAŚNIENIE ]._

- Racja - powiedział Harry. - Dobra, spróbuję. Ja, er... Kurwa.

- Wiem, że to niełatwe - przyznała Serenity. - Lecz bardzo ważne. Pomyśl o kimś, kto cię kiedyś zdenerwował, i wyraź swoje uczucia, używając języka _ja_.

- Huh. Dobra. No to... _er, Lucjuszu Malfoyu, __**zdenerwowałem się**__, kiedy wypuściłeś na wolność duszę Toma Riddle'a w Hogwarcie, ponieważ... daj spokój, ty obłudny, arogancki skurwielu, powinienem był cię wtedy walnąć tak, że zostałby ci uśmiech na stałe!_

- Jeszcze nie do końca w ten sposób - uznała Serenity z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem. - Pracuj nad tym dalej, Harry.

- Dobra.

- A co u ciebie, Severusie? Możesz pomyśleć o kimś, kto cię zdenerwował? - spytała Serenity ze swoją zwykłą wkurzającą łagodnością.

Severus spojrzał na nią przeciągle.

- Może.

- Postaraj się. Wyraź swoje uczucia za pomocą języka _ja_. Weź odpowiedzialność za swoje uczucia bez przenoszenia winy na osobę, która cię zdenerwowała.

- Huh. Dobra. - Severus wziął głęboki wdech. - _Voldemorcie... __**zdenerwowałem się**__... kiedy próbowałeś użyć swojego przeklętego węża, żeby mnie zamordować... __**ponieważ**__... przez to sprawiasz wrażenie pierdolonego, tchórzliwego, obrzydliwego małego chuja, którym jesteś, i, kurwa, życzyłbym sobie, żebyś zdechł przy narodzinach!_

Serenity patrzyła na Severusa tępo.

- Nawet się nie starasz.

Severus uśmiechnął się.

- Używasz języka obwiniania.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, gdy zobaczył, jak na policzkach Serenity pojawiają się dwie czerwone plamy.

**xXxXx**

- Powiedz mi, co my tam właściwie robimy? - spytał Harry cicho.

- Co masz na myśli?

Siedzieli rozwaleni w klubie dla panów, do którego przyprowadził ich Severus. Było wygodnie. Fotele były zapraszająco i hedonistycznie miękkie. Szkocka whisky była gładka. Dym cygarowy unosił się w powietrzu.

- Mam na myśli to, że dlaczego właściwie chodzisz na te lekcje wygrywania z gniewem?

- Aby zachować pracę - odparł Severus otwarcie.

- Co do kurwy nędzy? - warknął Harry. - Nawet nie lubisz uczyć! Jesteś najlepszym pojedynkującym się w Wielkiej Brytanii i jednym z najlepszych mistrzów eliksirów na świecie. Co ty, kurwa, robisz, ucząc durnych nastolatków jak warzyć coś tam?

- Jeżeli przedstawić to w ten sposób, to chyba brzmi to nieco śmiesznie - przyznał Severus. - Cóż jednak innego mógłbym robić?

- Mógłbyś otworzyć własną kompanię doradczą - stwierdził Harry marzycielsko. - Albo, jeśli wciąż chcesz uczyć, mógłbyś założyć własną akademię. Uczącą legilimencji i oklumencji.

Severus zadrżał.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle, twoje lekcje oklumencji ze mną były bliskie katastrofie, ale myślę, że lepiej by ci poszło, gdyby uczniowie płacili ci krocie i jeszcze całowali cię w dupę. Mógłbyś, powiedzmy, wprowadzić cały własny rytuał, wiesz. Jak japońscy nauczyciele karate. Trzeba się im kłaniać i nazywać ich mistrzami, jak się wchodzi do dojo.

- Sądzę, że mogłoby mi się to podobać - zadumał się Severus i szczery, pełen szczęścia uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy. - A co z tobą, Harry? Jesteś największym czarodziejem naszych czasów. Co ty właściwie robisz, składając raporty Kingsleyowi, chodząc na lekcje wygrywania z gniewem, aby zatrzymać marną posadkę?

- Wcale nie jest marna! Pracuję nad osiągnięciem...

- Czego? - spytał Severus cicho. - Stanowiska zwierzchnika Biura Aurorów?

- Może. Nie wiem.

- Może powinieneś się nad tym zastanowić. Gdybyś mógł robić, co byś tylko zechciał, czym byś się zajął?

Harry zamknął oczy i uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem.

- Może bym uczył. Myślę, że byłbym porządnym profesorem opeceemu.

- Tak, o ile kiedykolwiek zaczniesz kontrolować swój gniew - odparł Severus.

Harry podskoczył i ponownie usiadł. Severus uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Żartuję, Harry. Żartuję w tej części z gniewem, nie na temat uczenia. Tak, byłbyś doskonałym nauczycielem.

Harry poczuł dziwne ciepło rozprzestrzeniające się po całym jego ciele. Zrozumiał, że zdecydowanie lubi tego pijanego Severusa Snape'a, lubi go w cholerę.

**xXxXx**

- Dzisiaj będziemy zajmować się wychodzącą z gestaltyzmu terapią postaci.

Harry jej nienawidził.

Chciałby, żeby nastąpił koniec świata.

- Jeśli ją zabiję, pomożesz mi pozbyć się zwłok? - spytał Severusa.

Severus spojrzał na niego dziwnie, a jego wzrok mówił wyraźnie: "Nie odpowiem na to pytanie."

**xXxXx**

- No to, Potter, co porabia twoja cudowna żona?

- Ona nie jest moją żoną! - Harry walnął pustą szklanką w blat kontuaru. - Ginny mnie zostawiła - wyznał cicho.

- Och. Dlaczego?

- Problemy z gniewem - szepnął Harry gorzko. - Moje.

- To śmieszne - stwierdził Severus. - Twój gniew nie jest taki zły.

- Jednak taka jest prawda.

- Cóż, pierdol ją.

- Nie mogę - wytknął Harry. - Ona odeszła.

**xXxXx**

- Mówcie do pustego krzesła - poleciła Serenity. - Udawajcie, że to puste krzesło jest tą częścią was, która czuje gniew...

- Mam ochotę uderzyć ją tym pustym krzesłem - wyznał Harry.

Severus ujął jego dłoń i ścisnął ją krzepiąco.

- Ja też, Harry. Ja też.

**xXxXx**

Woniejący alkoholem Severus Snape przyjemnie pachniał. Ta szalona myśl przerodziła się w czyn, gdy Harry wyciągnął rękę, aby dotknąć twarzy Severusa, a potem pocałował go mokrym, niezdarnym buziakiem, który częściowo minął usta mistrza eliksirów i wylądował na jego policzku.

- Co ty, kurwa, robisz? - spytał Severus.

- Całuję cię, ty sukinsynu.

- Nie, Potter, to nie jest całowanie. Jeżeli chcesz całować, przykryj moje wargi swoimi i miej na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby wsunąć między nie język.

- Racja.

**xXxXx**

- Dzisiaj nawiążemy kontakt z naszym wewnętrznym dzieckiem - poinformowała ich Serenity. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Tak cholernie szczęśliwą przez cały czas, pomyślał Harry. - Czego chce wasze wewnętrzne dziecko? Pomyślcie o tym i pozwólcie się prowadzić temu wyobrażeniu.

- Moje wewnętrzne dziecko chce zabić Petunię - szepnął Severus gorzko. - Zamordować ją w jakiś okropny sposób i ukryć ciało.

- To zabawne - stwierdził Harry. - Właśnie tego chce też moje wewnętrzne dziecko.

**xXxXx**

- Prawie mamy to za sobą - powiedział Severus. Ręka drżała mu lekko, gdy nalewał sobie kolejnego drinka. - Nie możemy teraz tego schrzanić.

- Nie - zgodził się Harry. - Marzenia o innych możliwościach i opcjach są miłe, ale musimy być rozsądni. Ukończenie kursu ma sens.

- Tak, absolutnie.

- Kurwa. Jestem pijany - beknął Harry.

- Zostań dzisiaj w nocy u mnie.

- Och. Zamierzasz skraść mi dziewictwo?

- Że co proszę?

- Zamierzasz mnie pieprzyć? - spytał Harry. Nie miał nic przeciwko tej idei, chciał po prostu wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać.

- Potter, na litość... Nigdy nie upiłem nikogo tak pieprzonego jak ty.

- Hę?

- Wiesz, co chcę powiedzieć.

**xXxXx**

- Dzisiaj będziemy malować palcami.

Głos Serenity był pogodny jak zawsze. Harry chciał ją zabić.

Znieruchomiał. Kontrola, pomyślał. Kontrola. Nie spieprz tego teraz. Już prawie dotarłeś do końca. Prawie ukończyłeś kurs.

Zabić, zabić, zabić, zabić.

Zadrżał, kiedy Severus chwycił go za łokieć.

- Pomóż mi - błagał Severus.

Harry spojrzał w dół i przeszły go dreszcze. Severus miał krwawo czerwone palce.

Cóż, przynajmniej pigment farb do malowania palcami stosunkowo łatwo się spierze, pomyślał Harry.

**xXxXx**

- Severusie, proszę!

- Mówię po raz ostatni, Potter. **Nie** rzucę na ciebie _Avada Kedavry_.

- Dla Dumbledore'a to zrobiłeś! - stwierdził Harry z goryczą.

- On umierał za sprawą okropnie bolesnej klątwy!

- Ja też! Ona mnie zabija!

- Został tylko jeden dzień - przypomniał Severus cicho. - Uda nam się. Zdołasz to zrobić, Harry. Ja...

- Ty co?

- Ja w ciebie wierzę.

- Um. Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę.

- Naprawdę wierzysz, że nie zamorduję Serenity McRae? - spytał Harry.

- Tego nie powiedziałem - zauważył Severus. - Wierzę po prostu, że przeżyjesz i przetrzymasz to na przekór wszelkim przeciwnościom, jak zawsze robisz.

- Och. Cóż, dzięki.

- Muszę się jeszcze trochę napić.

- Wypiłeś już... Boże, powinieneś **nie żyć**!

- Muszę się jeszcze trochę napić.

- Jeśli dalej będziesz pił, obudzisz się **pijany**.

- Z pewnością nie sądzisz, że wrócę na te zajęcia **trzeźwy**?

**xXxXx**

- Dzisiaj podsumujemy nasze dokonania - powiedziała Serenity.

- Nigdy w życiu nie miałem tyle konania - stwierdził Harry z żalem.

- Dokonania, Harry, nie konania. Chcę, abyście pomyśleli nad innymi _zdrowymi_ mechanizmami radzenia sobie z gniewem, których możecie użyć w celu uniknięcia robienia agresywnych, krzywdzących rzeczy innym ludziom.

- Och.

- No i? - Serenity wyraźnie czekała na jakiegoś rodzaju odpowiedź, ale Harry miał pustkę w głowie.

- Pić - podpowiedział Severus usłużnie. - Możemy pić.

- _Zdrowe_ mechanizmy radzenia sobie - przypomniała Serenity. - Picie, aby radzić sobie z gniewem, nie jest zdrowe.

- Proszę o wybaczenie, proszę pani, ale nasze picie utrzymało panią przy życiu przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie, więc na pani miejscu wcale bym tak na nie nie psioczył.

- Co to miało być?

- Nic.

- Możemy iść na długi spacer - wtrącił się Harry dyplomatycznie. - Długi spacer może oczyścić umysł z przykrych myśli.

- Bardzo dobrze, Harry - pochwaliła Serenity. - Czy pamiętasz czas, kiedy poszedłeś na długi spacer i to naprawdę pomogło?

- Taaaak - przyznał Harry, wskazując palcem Severusa. - Obejrzałem jego wspomnienia. Potem zrozumiałem, że coś niebezpiecznego i mrocznego żyje we mnie. Potem poszedłem do Zakazanego Lasu. To był długi spacer. Naprawdę pomógł, er, usunąć najbardziej niebezpieczną, najokropniejszą część mnie.

- Doskonale, Harry - powiedziała Serenity z uznaniem. - Dokonałeś ogromnych postępów.

- Nie, nie dokonał - odezwał się nagle Severus. - Mówi to, żebyś była zadowolona.

- Severusie, zamknij się, kurwa! - syknął Harry, wstrząśnięty, że został zdradzony w tak paskudny sposób.

- Po prostu jesteś zazdrosny - rzuciła Serenity Severusowi - ponieważ twoje własne postępy są niezadowalające...

- Nie mów mi, jak się czuję - stwierdził Severus spokojnie. - To manipulowanie. Jesteś złą nauczycielką.

- Co?

- Słyszałaś. - Wycelował różdżkę w jej gardło. - Nie powinnaś paplać o rzeczach, o których nie masz pojęcia. Co ty, kurwa, wiesz o gniewie, Serenity? Mam ci powiedzieć, czym jest gniew? Gniew jest bezradnością. Gniew jest żalem, kierowanym do wewnątrz i na zewnątrz. Gniew jest ogniem, który pali wszystko za sobą, po tym, jak najlepsza część ciebie, najszlachetniejsza część ciebie została poświęcona, aby wygrać wojnę, która nigdy nie powinna się zdarzyć. Gniew jest obserwowaniem, jak twój świat wali się na twoich oczach. Gniew jest długami, których nigdy nie będziesz w stanie spłacić, gniew jest zniszczeniami, których nigdy nie zdołasz naprawić. Taki gniew nie jest czymś, z czym można sobie **poradzić**, ty głupi dzieciaku. Możesz go tylko okiełznać i użyć, ponieważ jeśli tego nie zrobisz, ktoś inny zrobi to za ciebie, dla własnych korzyści.

Serenity spojrzała na Harry'ego błagalnie.

- Harry, dokonałeś takich dużych postępów - szepnęła.

- Nieee, udawałem - przyznał Harry. Severus ma rację, wiesz? My nie mamy problemu z gniewem. Jesteśmy żołnierzami. Staliśmy się tym, czym teraz jesteśmy, aby uratować świat. Jeżeli ludzie mają z nami problem, mogą iść się pierdolić. Wiesz, o czym mówię, Serenity?

Pokręciła głową.

- Byliście... dwie godziny od ukończenia zajęć i otrzymania certyfikatu!

- Och. - Harry ziewnął. - No, faktycznie. - Zerknął na Severusa. - Idziemy?

- Tak, ale najpierw chcę rzucić na nią klątwę.

- Nieee, pozwól, że ja to zrobię.

- To był mój pomysł!

- Więc zróbmy to razem.

- Dobra. Na trzy...

- Raz!

Serenity wzdrygnęła się.

- Dwa!

Serenity uniosła ręce, aby zasłonić twarz.

- Trzy! _Aguamenti_!

Dwa silne strumienie wody wystrzeliły z dwóch różdżek i przemoczyły Serenity od stóp do głów.

- Dobra robota, Potter - pochwalił Severus.

Serenity cicho pociągnęła nosem. Wyglądała jak zmokła kura, kiedy woda ciekła po jej ciele strumieniami.

- Powinnaś znaleźć sobie w książce zaklęcie suszące - poradził Harry ze współczuciem. - Nic ci nie będzie.

**xXxXx**

Na zewnątrz powitało ich zimne jesienne powietrze.

- Wolność - szepnął Harry. - Jesteśmy wolni.

- Wolni na zawsze - zgodził się Severus.

- Dobre uczucie.

- Właściwe uczucie.

- Zapracowaliśmy na to.

- Pierdolona racja.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- No to mam pomysł. Wyślę dzieci do Molly i Artura, żeby zostały kilka dni. Możesz wpaść do mnie. Będziemy pić, opowiadać wojenne historie i...

- I co? - spytał Severus z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem.

- Uprawiać wściekły seks - dokończył Harry, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Wściekły seks. - Severus ironicznie wykrzywił wargi. - A co, istnieje jakiś inny?

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
